Daiken Themes
by Ello Teekay
Summary: A handful of Daisuke x Ken sentence themes.


**Comfort**

Daisuke sighed in content as he slid in between the other boys' arm, seeking the comforting embrace the genius always pulled him in to.

**Kiss**

The mahogany haired boy gave Ken his trademark goofy grin, and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before they parted ways.

**Soft**

Ken trailed his fingers up Daisuke's spine, entangling his pale fingers in the mahogany hair as Daisuke leant back in to him; the soft locks brushed up against Ken's bare chest, tickling the pale flesh.

**Pain**

Ken's eyes trailed up Daisuke's torn and bloody leg; he watched as Daisuke's face contorted, and he felt his heart ache because he couldn't take away the boys pain.

**Potatoes**

Ken watched Daisuke's tan hand grip the knife, slowly rising and lowering, cutting in to them with immense care; he was trying to make everything perfect for Ken, even the potatoes for supper.

**Rain**

Daisuke laughed at the irony as the rain poured down; he had left his umbrella at Kens' house, saying there was no chance it would rain on such a nice day.

**Chocolate**

Ken blushed when the sun kissed boy thrust the box of chocolates in his hands, mumbling that he wished for Ken to be his Valentine.

**Happiness**

The happiness that Ken felt when he was with Daisuke was unlike any happiness he had ever felt before, the feeling of having the strong arms wrap around his waist was pure bliss.

**Telephone**

Daisuke cocked his shoulder up to hold the cordless phone to his ear as he held his textbook and pencil in his hands; Ken would only help Daisuke study over the phone because they always got distracted otherwise.

**Ears**

Ken bit his lip to stifle the moan, Daisuke chuckled making Ken squirm even more; the mahogany haired boy lent in again, nibbling the sensitive flesh of Kens ear.

**Name**

Daisuke loved the way Ken said his name, it was different from they way everyone else spoke it; it was said with love.

**Death**

They faced death all the time, looking it straight in the eye, never backing down; Daisuke said it was their duty as Chosen Children to protect the world and escape the clutches of death day after day – Ken wished he could be as brave as Daisuke when facing death.

**Speed**

Speed was important to both of the soccer players, speed was needed to win; if one slowed, the other would take the lead and neither wanted to be the one to loose- - This applied to soccer, and the times they spent alone.

**Taste**

The taste of Ken's lips against his lingered on his own, long after the two had parted; it was a taste Daisuke never wanted to forget.

**Devotion**

Ken envied Daisuke's devotion to their teammates, how he continuously risked his life for them, time after time, as if it didn't matter; Ken wished he could be as devoted as Daisuke was.

**Forever**

Forever; Daisuke had promised him that, but Ken knew that forever was impossible, but it was alright to believe in the impossible every now and then, right?

**Lightning/Thunder**

A flash of lightning lit up the room, illuminating the form of the boy huddled in the corner, his form wracked with sobs; the mahogany haired boy wrapped his arms around Ken, quelling his fear of thunder.

**Technology**

Daisuke frowned, he was never one to understand any technology besides his video game consoles, he huffed and threw the remote; Ken stood and fetched it, "Daisuke, did you even check to see if there were any batteries in it?"

**Innocence**

Daisuke was still innocent, Ken could see that just from watching the boy; Ken was not, and yet when he was with Daisuke, he could pretend, just for those moments, that he was innocent as well.

**Heaven**

Ken clung to Daisuke's arm like his life depended on it; even though he came here every year, just looking at it made it that much more real, "Do you think he's in Heaven Dai?" – "Of course he is Ken."

**Hell**

"I'm going to Hell for what I did Daisuke" –That was the line ken spoke that broke Daisuke heart; "I'll save you from Hell Ken, I promise."

**Hair**

Daisuke loved Ken's hair; the way Ken hid behind the deep blue strands when he was shy, the way he tucked them behind his ear when he was happy, and of course, the way he could entangle his fingers in it when they kissed.

**In the Rain**

Even with his wet hair plastered to his face, and the rain soaking him to the bones, Ken thought Daisuke was gorgeous.

**Obsession**

It was his nightly obsession; he would watch Daisuke, taking in every piece of him, he would commit every imperfection, every scar, everything, to memory.

**Monday**

Daisuke would have to say he hated Mondays; it was the first day he was separated from Ken after the weekends they'd spend together.

**Imperfection**

Ken thought Daisuke was perfect; Daisuke said it was Ken's imperfections that made him perfect.

**Smile**

Seeing Daisuke's smile made all the difference in whether his day  
was a good one or not; it was his goal to make the soccer player smile every day, because he hated bad days.


End file.
